This invention relates to a temperature sensing assembly and, more particularly, to one that is adaptable for use with, and is ideally suited for use in combination with, a gas turbomachine. Said adaptation and use is by way of illustration only, and not because of any limitation, as will be explained later herein.
It often becomes necessary to sense the temperature of a constituent stream, of flow of a gaseous medium, and as a result of such sensing to generate pneumatic servo-pressure to drive air valves (controlling the flow of the constituent stream) to open and shut in accordance with specific requirements.
For example, in a gas turbomachine having a compressor, a turbine disposed aft of the compressor, turbine blades each having a tip and connected to the turbine, and a turbine shroud adjacent the tips of the turbine blades, where the tip of the turbine blades and the turbine shroud are in a close clearance relationship, and where the gas turbomachine operates over a wide range of temperatures and speeds during which the tips of the turbine blades and the turbine shroud thermally expand and contract at different rates, then it is desirable to maintain the clearance between the turbine tips and the turbine shroud, in order to prevent contact between the tips and the shroud, and also to increase the operating efficiency of the gas turbomachine.
I have invented a unique temperature sensing assembly that not only is adaptable for use in accomplishing the above-mentioned goals with regard to a gas turbomachine, but that also is useable in any environment where there are a constituent stream of a gaseous medium is to be sensed for temperature to generate pneumatic servo-pressure to drive air valves controlling the flow of the constituent stream.
By inventing such a temperature sensing assembly, I have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.